Baiduri Api
by ambudaff
Summary: Crossover sedikit dengan Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, tapi sedikit, jadi nggak dimasukin XO. NaNo 09 dengan 10761 kata. Challenge MPREG dari forum LI. Belum selesai XD


_Ini juga salah satu dari tulisan Ambu saat NaNo 09, tapi belum selesai. Ambu muat saja, dengan harapan akan ada masukan untuk perbaikan. Entah kenapa, nulis ini susah banget, udah berapa bulan Ambu nyoba dan masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Banyak kalimat yang enggak logis, banyak hubungan antarkalimat yang masih aneh. Masih harus dirombak besar-besaran._

_Jadi, inilah dia:_

**BAIDURI API**

_Fanfic Supernatural crossover dengan sedikit Chronicles of Ancient Darkness_

_Supernatural kepunyaan Eric Kripke, dan Chronicles of Ancient Darkness milik Michelle Paver_

_Chara:  
* Supernatural: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
* Chronicles of Ancient Darkness: Torak, Renn, Seshru, Saeunn, Fin-Kedinn, Serigala  
* Original Character: Torak (versi modern)  
Genre: Adventure  
Rating: T  
Warning: MPREG_

-o0o-

"Dalam satu jam kita akan berada di pos perbatasan, _right_?" Dean menyetir sambil matanya lurus ke depan, sementara Sam sibuk meneliti peta yang dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Yup," sahutnya pelan, "dan sebaiknya kita isi bensin saja dulu—"

"—belok kanan?" tak mengharapkan jawaban, Dean sudah terlebih dahulu memutar setir.

"Kanan, masuk rute 5," Sam melipat petanya, "—dan kita berhenti dulu di Bellingham untuk isi bensin. _Full tank_, karena kita baru akan bertemu dengan—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu—" Dean menyalakan tape-nya, tapi kemudian mematikannya. Ia mengalihkannya pada radio, memutar-mutar tombolnya, "—mana sih. Kemarin sudah kudapat, spesialis _classic rock_, nah ini—" ia mengeraskan radionya sambil memukul-mukul—pelan tapi berirama—setirnya.

Sam melengos mendengar _Unforgiven_-nya _Metallica_ mengisi seluruh ruang Impala. Ia kemudian membuka-buka lagi peta tadi, meneruskan membaca informasi yang mungkin diperlukan.

"Sekitar 20 jam kalau kita menyetir terus menerus," sahut Sam sambil matanya terus memandang peta.

"—huh?"

"Seattle – Fairbanks sekitar 1500 mil lebih. Jadi kalau kita bisa terus dengan kecepatan 80 mil begini, 20 jam baru kita sampai. Itu tanpa berhenti."

"Hitung saja pakai berhenti isi bensin dan makan," sahut Dean sambil terus menyenandungkan Unforgiven.

"Memangnya kau mau menyetir selama itu?"

Dean menoleh pada Sam, memandangnya lama-lama, sebelum terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan pada jalan karena ada mobil dari arah yang berlawanan. "Yah, kalau terpaksa, kau menggantikan aku—" sahutnya ringan.

Sam tertawa kecil. "Jarang-jarang denger aku boleh menyetir—"

"Terpaksa, Sammy, terpaksa—"

"Sudah kubilang, mending naik pesawat saja. Tiga jam Seattle – Fairbanks—"

Kalau pelototan mata Dean bisa membunuh Sam, tentu Dean sudah ditangkap dengan tuduhan pembunuhan :P

"Tidak, tidak , dan tidak, Sammy! Mending capek _cross-border_ bolak-balik, daripada—"

"Iya, iya, aku dengar," Sammy melipat lagi petanya, menyimpannya dalam laci dashboard, dan mengatur posisi duduknya agar bisa memejamkan mata.

"Hei, hei, jangan tidur dulu—"

"Bellingham masih sejam lagi kan? Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai di sana—" Sam menyahut sambil nyengir jail.

Tapi ternyata ia tidak benar-benar tidur, hanya tidur-tidur ayam, dan mengomentari apapun yang lewat atau yang terlihat. Sudah hampir sejam ketika papan nama kota Bellingham terlihat.

"OK, isi bensin dulu sampai penuh, baru cek di perbatasan," Sam memperbaiki duduknya. "—mau pakai identitas yang mana?"

"Yang asli saja. Biar mudah kalau ada pemeriksaan surat-surat kendaraan."

"OK," Sam menyiapkan dompetnya.

Pemeriksaan di perbatasan Amerika Serikat – Kanada memang biasanya mudah. Untuk warganegara Amerika, kalau ada sih paspor, tapi kalau tidak ada, kartu identitas seperti SIM juga bisa, asal ada fotonya. Surat kendaraan kadang ditanya kadang tidak. Barang apa yang dibawa juga, kadang hanya basa-basi ditanya, kadang suka diperiksa sampai teliti. Pemeriksaan yang teliti biasanya dilakukan kalau baru saja ada kejadian, misalnya ada yang ketahuan membawa narkoba, atau sejenisnya, maka kendaraan selanjutnya akan diperiksa dengan lebih teliti.

Dean mengurangi kecepatan Impala ketika dilihatnya ada rambu stasiun pengisian bahan bakar. Baru disadarinya, kendaraan di depannya, sebuah Mustang merah manyala juga menjalankan kendaraannya pelan-pelan, berbelok di pom bensin itu. Jadilah Dean mengambil urutan kedua antri di belakang.

Pengemudi Mustang itu turun. Cewek. Dean langsung saja bersiul. Umur sekitar awal dua puluhan, rambut pirang ikal, celana jeans skinny plus kaos ketat dengan jaket jeans juga. Dia mengambil selang bensin dan mengisi tangki mobilnya, sembari sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

Selesai. Ditaruhnya selang bensin di tempatnya, lalu kembali ke belakang kemudi. Tapi berkai-kali ia mencoba, tidak bisa distarter.

Dean melirik Sam, bibirnya membentuk senyuman nakal. Sedikit anggukan, mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Mustang merah itu.

"Perlu dibantu, Miss?" Dean bertanya dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Oh—eh, aku tak tahu, kenapa jadi begini. Tidak bisa distarter—"

Dean duduk di kursi supir dan mencoba menstarter. Tidak bisa.

"Kami dorong dulu, agar leluasa memeriksanya."

Dean memberi isyarat pada Sam, dan mereka berdua mendorong mobil itu sampai tempat parkir. Melempar kunci pada Sam agar ia meneruskan mengisi bensin, Dean lalu membuka kap mesin dan mencari-cari apa yang salah.

Sam tersenyum kecil. Kembali ke Impala, ia mengisi bensin, lalu memarkirnya di samping Mustang tadi.

Entah apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh Dean, tapi dalam beberapa menit kemudian ia menyuruh nona tadi menstarter mobil, dan berhasil.

"Oh, terima kasih," nona pirang itu tampak sangat gembira. Kelihatannya ia terburu-buru, kesal karena mesinnya bermasalah, dan karenanya benar-benar berterimakasih pada Dean. "—harus kubayar berapa—"

Dean trersenyum nakal, "Tidak perlu, Miss—"

"Panggil saja Amanda. Amanda Schell."

"Mungkin nomer anda?"

Amanda tertawa kecil. Jelas-jelas ia kagum pada Dean, hanya sekedar nomer telepon tentu saja tak mengapa. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, membuka laci dashboardnya, mengambil tas tangannya. Mencari-caari sesuatu. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, kotak kartu nama ternyata, dan membukanya. Diambilnya selembar, dan diserahkan pada Dean.

"Wow!" Dean bersiul membaca apa yang ada di tangannya, "ternyata kau artis?"

Tersenyum Amanda menutup tasnya, menaruhnya di laci dashboardnya kembali. "Belum terkenal. Masih level lokal," katanya, dan menutup pintu mobilnya. "Sayang aku terburu-buru, tapi mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali, er—"

"Dean. Dan itu Sam, adikku."

"OK. Thanks sekali lagi, Dean!"

Mustang bergerak maju, dan ia melambaikan tangan.

Dean juga Sam melambaikan tangan.

"Aku ke kamar kecil dulu," mata Dean masih memandang ke arah jalan walau Mustang itu sekejap saja sudah menghilang.

"Yo." Sam mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mata Dean sambil tertawa, dan diikuti dengan tawa Dean juga. "Aku beli kudapan dulu. _No beer_, kau akan menyetir jauh—"

"Okay!"

Dean berjalan ke bagian belakang stasiun pengisian bahan bakar itu, sementara Sam ke bagian depan bangunan, yang sekaligus digunakan untuk minimarket. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya kembali ke mobil.

"Okey, awal perjalanan jauh." Sam masuk ke mobil dengan membawa kantong belanjaannya. Dean juga sudah akan masuk, ketika ia berhenti.

Memandang ke tanah. Tempat Mustang merah menyala tadi parkir. Dan ia memungut sesuatu dari situ, seperti buku kecil.

Ia masuk ke mobil, tapi konsentrasinya pada buku kecil itu. Membuka-bukanya.

"Buku alamat?" Sam bertanya penasaran, melihat kakaknya memusatkan perhatian pada temuannya.

"Ya. Sepertinya—"

"Kepunyaan Amanda?" terka Sam.

Dean mengangguk. "Sepertinya jatuh tadi waktu ia mengambil kartu nama dari tas," sahutnya, memberikan buku kecil itu pada Sam.

Sam menerimanya, menyimpan belanjaan di kursi belakang, dan mengikuti perbuatan Dean tadi, membuka-buka buku alamat tadi. Khas artis baru muncul, buku alamatnya penuh dengan alamat, nomor telepon, dan email produser, _talent-searching_ dan orang-orang sejenisnya.

Dean membuka dompetnya, mencari kartu nama yang tadi diberikan Amanda, dan mulai memencet-mencet nomer.

Nampaknya ponsel Amanda tidak diangkat, atau tidak diaktifkan, karena Dean menanti beberapa lama, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Ya, sudah," Dean mengembalikan kartu nama ke dalam dompet, menge-_save_ nomer Amanda, menutup pintu mobil, dan menstarter mesin. "—kita coba lagi beberapa saat nanti. Mudah-mudahan saja dia sudah mencatat nomer-nomer dan alamat itu dalam ponselnya, jadi dia tidak merasa terlalu kehilangan."

Sam mengangguk. "Lagipula perbatasan sudah di depan mata."

Dean mengangguk, dan menjalankan Impalanya.

Hanya beberapa menit, mereka masuk Posko Perbatasan. Seperti yang sering dibicarakan orang, masuk ke Kanada lebih mudah daripada masuk kembali ke Amerika Serikat. Kalau dihitung-hitung, pemeriksaan hanya berjalan selama tigapuluh detik, hanya mengantrinya agak lama.

Mobil di depan mereka ternyata membawa seorang lansia, yang merasa tidak enak badan, dan ingin keluar dulu, sepertinya ingin muntah dulu, dan memang benar. Ia muntah tepat di depan pintu mobilnya. Baik pengemudinya, anggota keluarganya yang lain, maupun petugas perbatasan sibuk dulu sejenak membereskan keributan itu.

"Benar-benar hanya tigapuluh detik," sahut Sam sambil memasukkan kartu pengenalnya ke dalam dompet. Mobil mereka sudah masuk ke wilayah Kanada.

Dean tak berbicara, ia sibuk memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya sambil terus menyetir. "Masih dimatikan ponselnya," sahutnya, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket, dan konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ya sudah," Sam mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, dan menutup mata, "—kalau berhenti, atau mau digantikan, bangunkan aku ya!"

"_Aye_!" dan Dean menyalakan lagi radio pada gelombang yang tadi. "_Damn_! Sudah mulai tak tertangkap radio tadi!"

"_Streaming_ saja," sahut Sam setengah tertidur, sambil setengah tertawa.

"Awas kau!" Dean bersungut-sungut, jelas-jelas Sam menertawakan tape mobilnya yang butut hingga hanya bisa menyetel kaset dan menangkap gelombang radio secara manual, tidak bisa menyetel CD ataupun _streaming_ gelombang-gelombang radio se-dunia. Ganti mendengar radio, ia mencari-cari kaset Metallica dengan tangan yang satu, menyetelnya, mengeraskan, dan mulai bernyanyi keras-keras bersama Hetfield. Sam tertawa kecil sambil berbalik dan memejamkan mata.

Selama berpuluh bahkan beratus mil kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara Hetfield. Jalan terhitung sepi, mungkin karena fajar juga baru mulai muncul. Mobil dari arah yang berlawanan bisa dihitung satu-satu.

Cuaca bisa dibilang bersahabat. Untuk bulan-bulan sekarang, Mei-Juni-Juli, sudah memasuki musim panas. Tapi karena mereka memasuki wilayah utara, mendekati garis balik lintang Utara, suhu semakin dingin, walau matahari mulai bersinar malu-malu.

"Sudah di mana?" Sam duduk lebih tegak, menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Hampir Prince George. Kau mau berhenti dulu?"

"Kurasa kita makan dulu."

"Okey. Dan mengisi bensin," Dean kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudi.

Tak lama berselang, papan nama Prince George muncul di sisi jalan, dan mereka mulai memasuki kawasan yang lebih ramai.

Dean mengurangi kecepatan sekarang, mencari kedai yang menyediakan _breakfast_. Dari kejauhan nampak satu. Berbelok, mencari tempat parkir yang kebetulan penuh. Untung dapat satu.

Berdua turun, mencari tempat duduk, dan memesan sarapan. Dean sudah kembali memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya.

"Yes!" sahutnya, "—dapat!"

Sam mengangkat alisnya, sebelum mengerti saat Dean mulai bicara.

"Amanda? Ya, ini Dean, yang tadi. Buku alamatmu jatuh—Oya, bagus kalau begitu. Kau mau ke mana? Fairbanks—tapi kami juga akan ke sana—Sudah sampai di mana? Okey, mudah-mudahan Mustang-mu bisa kami susul—_tertawa_—Okey, kau tak apa-apa menyetir sendiri?—Okey, sampai ketemu!"

Sarapan datang, dan Dean mencomot cheeseburgernya. "Seperti sudah kubilang tadi, ia sudah menyalin info dari buku alamat—" ia menggigit sepotong besar.

"Tapi nekad juga _cross-border_ menyetir sendirian," Sam menusuk kentang gorengnya dengan santun.

"_Yeah_. Apalagi kelihatannya dia tidak begitu terbiasa dengan mobil. Maksudku, seperti umumnya kaum wanita—_Dean terdengar sedikit merendahkan_—hanya bisa menyetir, dan tak tahu apa-apa soal mobil—"

"_Yeah_, dan kaulah yang paling tahu soal mobil—"

Dean melempar serbetnya, tapi Sam mengelak sambil tergelak.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu, paling-paling juga kita akan bisa menyusulnya dalam beberapa jam. Cepat juga, Mustang itu!"

"Mungkin dia pakai Mustang karena memang dia perlu kecepatan. Kaudengar tadi, dia seperti terburu-buru."

"Hm," Dean menghabiskan _cheeseburger_nya, menghabiskan kopinya, dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, "—tujuan kita di Fairbanks?"

"Sebelum Fairbanks," Sam mengeluarkan peta lipat dari saku jaketnya, membukanya di atas meja setelah terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan piring sarapannya yang sudah kosong.

Menunjukkan tempatnya pada Dean. "Ada belokan ke kiri, dan nanti di situ kita telepon saja Pavarell, dia akan menunjukkan arahnya."

Ia melipat lagi petanya, "—memangnya Amanda juga mau ke Fairbanks?"

"Yaps," Dean bersendawa, mengundang pelototan Sam, tapi ia mengacuhkannya seperti biasa, "—kalau perlu kita susul saja dia." Ia berdiri, mengeluarkan lipatan uang dari saku celana, menyimpan beberapa lembar di meja, dihimpit piring.

Sam mengikuti berdiri, dan keluar.

"Perhentian kita selanjutnya?" Dean buru-buru menambahkan, "—untuk mengisi bensin?"

"Mungkin Meziadin Junction. Atau Dease Lake."

"Okey." Masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali merambah jalanan.

Mil demi mil dilahap. Kali ini Sam tidak terlelap. Seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kau pikir—Pavarell tahu apa yang ia kerjakan?" sahut Dean memecah kesunyian, setengah bertanya setengah mengeluarkan pernyataan.

"Mungkin. Lagipula, kalau Bobby mendukung, kemungkinan besar ia memang benar."

"Tapi, artifak Inuit di Fairbanks? Bukannya Eskimo itu di kutub?"

"Itulah. Pavarell mengatakan, artifak itu seperti bukan berasal dari tanahnya. Seperti diambil dari tempatnya, lalu dibawa ke tempatnya, dan dikubur di sana, entah kenapa. Mungkin takut ada yang melihat, atau bagaimana."

"Cari di internet?"

"Sulit. Email yang dikirim kemarin, fotonya buram. Lebih baik kita langsung melihatnya saja."

Hening lagi. Jalan relatif sepi, apalagi ukurannya besar, lurus-lurus, membuat Dean memacu Impala dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sam membuka email dari ponselnya, tapi tak ada yang menarik.

Tiba di Dease Lake, istirahat sejenak dan makan, mengisi bensin, Dean melempar kunci kontak Impala pada Sam. "Ganti menyetir. Aku mau tidur."

"Okey."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat sore hari, tapi matahari masih betah menemani tatkala mereka masuk Yukon. Walau demikian, suhu makin rendah di sini.

Mereka berhenti, makan dan mengisi bensin, lalu melaju lagi. Dean yang pegang kemudi kini.

"Dia cepat juga," sahut Dean seperti sambil lalu.

"Huh? Siapa—oh, Amanda?"

"Ya. Dan sekian jam menyetir tanpa diganti. Maaf kalau terkesan meremehkan, tapi dia perempuan, dan—"

"Apakah mungkin kita sudah melewatinya, tanpa kita sadari? Atau dia berbelok dulu di salah satu kota kecil? Atau mungkin juga ada yang naik, dan menggantikannya menyetir? Apa saja bisa terjadi."

Dean mengangguk. Tapi sambil menyetir, dikeluarkan ponselnya susah payah dari saku jaket, dan dipencet nomer terakhir yang ia hubungi tadi.

Tersambung, tapi tak ada yang mengangkat.

Dua-tiga kali, berakhir sama.

"Mungkin sedang kagok menyetir," Sam menyela.

"Mungkin," Dean menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku jaketnya lagi.

Gelap sudah turun tatkala Impala itu berhenti di perbatasan Kanada – Amerika Serikat. Di sini ternyata pemeriksaan lebih ribet dari perbatasan Amerika Serikat – Kanada.

"Biasanya juga lebih teliti," sahut seorang pengemudi yang mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan Impala, sama-sama menunggu giliran diperiksa, "tapi konon tadi ada yang berusaha menyelundupkan narkoba, jadi—biasa, petugas jadi jauh lebih waspada—"

Sam mengangguk. Dean masih terdiam, entah apakah dia waspada atau kenapa.

Tigaperempat jam lewat, dan mereka sudah lolos dari perbatasan.

"Putar arlojimu satu jam lebih lambat," Sam mengulang perkataan petugas di perbatasan tadi, "dan kukira semakin mendekati Fairbanks, semakin rendah suhunya—"

"Yaps," Dean menghentikan Impala di tepi jalan, memutar arlojinya, lalu keluar dari mobil. "Ambil jaketmu yang lebih hangat."

Sam mengikuti kakaknya, membongkar tas duffel-nya dan mengeluarkan jaketnya yang lebih tebal. Tanpa mengganti, ia melapisi jaketnya dengan yang lebih tebal. Lalu mengeluarkan peta lipatnya.

"Lebih baik kita isi bensin di sini, lalu makan juga."

Dean mengangguk. "Aku juga mau periksa dulu _my baby_. Suhu rendah di sini, aku harus lihat dulu penyesuaiannya."

"Ya betul. Sampai Delta Junction, sulit ditemui orang ataupun pemukiman."

Jadi mereka menghabiskan hampir sejam untuk makan, memeriksa mobil sekaligus mengisi bensin. Malam sudah benar-benar gelap tatkala mereka melaju kembali. Jalan sungguh sepi, apalagi suhu benar-benar rendah. Dean tidak bisa memacu Impala secara maksimal karena kemungkinan jalan menjadi licin dalam suhu seperti itu.

Masuk Delta Junction, mereka keluar dari Alaskan Highway, dan masuk jalan biasa.

"Berapa jauh lagi ke Fairbanks?"

Sam tidak langsung menjawab, tapi membuka petanya dulu. "Sekitar 100 mil."

Dean masih konsentrasi mengemudi, tapi memang sudah terlihat lelah.

"Mau diganti?" Sam menawarkan.

Dean terdiam. "Okay. Aku ingin tidur barang sejam." Ia menepikan mobil. Sam keluar, memutar ke kursi pengemudi, sementara Dean bergeser.

"Secara normal sih paling sejam. Tapi dalam kondisi jalan seperti sekarang, mungkin dua jam," sahut Sam sambil menutup pintu.

"OK. Apakah kita akan cari Pavarell dulu, atau cari penginapan dulu?"

"Kurasa tempat Pavarell cukup luas," tawa Sam.

Tapi sekejap tawa Sam berhenti. "A-apa itu, Dean?" Ia menghentikan mobil.

Dean yang sudah bersiap meringkuk di kursinya mendadak bangkit lagi, "Apa? Ada apa?"

Sam tak menjawab, malah memundurkan mobil. Dean juga tak memerlukan jawaban.

Sebuah Mustang merah manyala, dan sebuah pohon.

-o0o-

Suara sirine meraung-raung membelah malam yang sepi. Mobil sheriff, dan ambulans.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi oleh kedua Winchester itu karena korban seperti sudah agak lama dalam kondisi seperti itu. Darah yang keluar dari kepala sepertinya sudah membeku. Bibir membiru. Anggota badan sudah kaku, bahkan untuk mengeluarkannya dari mobil, kemudi harus digergaji terlebih dahulu.

Kedua Winchester diminta keterangan secukupnya. Saat akan dicatat alamat, Sam memberikan alamat Pavarell.

"Kemungkinan kami akan menginap beberapa hari di sana," ujar Sam.

Ia berbalik menuju mobil, dan menggamit Dean agar bergerak. Dean seperti tak bisa bergerak menyaksikan tubuh Amanda dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mayat, dimasukkan ke ambulans, dan dibawa pergi. Mobil sheriff mengikuti.

"Ia akan dibawa ke mana?" Dean masih menerawang ke arah ambulans yang makin lama makin kecil itu.

"Fairbanks Memorial Hospital. Belum jelas saudara atau orangtuanya ada di mana."

Dean meraba jaketnya.

Sam mengerti. Ada buku alamat Amanda di sana.

"Apa sebaiknya buku ini kita serahkan pada sheriff?"

Sam terdiam. "Kalau—kalau semua nomer di sana memang sudah disalin ke ponsel, kukira kau bisa menyimpannya."

Ada rasa bersalah pada diri Sam, karena tahu itu hal yang tidak benar, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar menyimpan buku itu. Entah kenapa. Seperti ada—yang ganjil.

Dean masuk ke mobil, kursi penumpang. Sam otomatis duduk di belakang kemudi. Melaju lagi, lebih hati-hati kali ini.

Dengan berkali-kali melihat peta, catatan alamat Pavarell, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kediaman Pavarell. Pria sebaya Bobby, penuh janggut keabuan, mata hitam berkilat itu membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Langsung saja ke garasi, masukkan mobilmu," sahutnya. Ia menunjukkan jalannya. Setelah menutup pintu garasi, mereka masuk melalui pintu samping.

"Ada apa, biasanya Dean yang menyetir?" tanya Pavarell.

"Giliranku," sahut Sam, "kami menyetir non-stop dari Seattle."

"Dari Seattle?" sahutnya tak percaya, "kupikir kalian akan menginap di suatu tempat di Kanada, melihat-lihat dulu, sebelum sampai ke Alaska—"

Sam menyeringai, tapi terlihat olehnya Dean diam saja, maka seringainya menghilang.

"—menyetir sejauh itu tentu melelahkan—"

"Itulah. Seseorang yang kami kenal tak sengaja di Seattle, bertujuan sama ke Fairbanks, menyetir sendiri, dan tahu-tahu kami temui—kecelakaan di Delta Junction—"

"Oh. Sirine ambulans yang tadi itu?"

Dean mengangguk. Sam mengangguk. Diliriknya, nampak airmuka Dean kusut tak terbaca.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu," Pavarell menunjukkan pada Sam dan Dean kamar mereka, "—nanti setelahnya baru akan kutunjukkan artifak itu."

Mereka setuju. Membersihkan diri, dan setelahnya Pavarell menyajikan sup krim yang tak ditolak oleh Dean, habis itu mereka pun lelap.

-o0o-

Pagi sudah menyelinap dari jendela saat Dean terbangun. Sam sudah tak ada. Selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, ia keluar kamar, dan terlihat di teras depan Sam, Pavarell, dan beberapa orang lagi sedang berbicara. Tapi tak lama, orang-orang itu menjabat tangan Sam dan Pavarell, dan pergi.

"Kau sudah bangun," sahut Sam tatkala memasuki rumah.

"Sarapan dulu," Pavarell berjalan ke daerah kompor yang menyatu dengan daerah kursi-meja. Menyalakan api dan mulai mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dalam panci, lalu membagikannya ke dalam 3 buah piring. Dibantu Sam, menghidangkannya di atas meja. Bertiga mereka makan.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Dean sambil mencicipi chili di hadapannya, "—kelihatannya seperti polisi—"

"Iya memang, polisi dari Fairbanks. Tanya-tanya tentang kejadian kemarin—" Sam menyendok chili banyak-banyak. Di daerah dingin seperti ini, chili memang membuat hangat.

"Keterangan yang kemarin kita berikan, belum memuaskan?"

"Nampaknya, ada sesuatu yang baru mereka temukan," Pavarell ikut nimbrung, "—entah apakah dia itu korban kriminal atau bukan. Tapi kalau mendengar cerita kalian, sepertinya dia kelelahan menyetir sekian jauh sendirian, lalu kehilangan konsentrasi, dan menabrak pohon jadinya."

"Itu kesimpulan kami juga. Polisi juga tidak memperoleh tanda-tanda telah dilakukan kekerasan," Sam menghentikan sendoknya di pinggir piring. "Hey, Dean, buku alamatnya masih ada padamu?"

Dean menyuap sesendok, meletakkan sendoknya di piring, sebelum mencari-cari di saku-saku jaketnya. Dapat.

"Ini. Walau aku tak tahu, apa yang bisa kita dapat dari sini—"

Sam tertawa kecil, "—mau berubah menjadi detektif?"

Ia membuka-buka buku itu. Kebanyakan memang nama-nama pencari bakat, jelas dari nama perusahaan yang mereka wakili berikut alamatnya.

"—karena itulah kau tak memberikannya pada polisi waktu ditanyai?" Pavarell mengumpulkan piring kotor dan menatanya di dalam dishwasher.

Dean menggeleng. "Lagipula polisi tak menanyakan. _By the way_, mana artifak yang kau bilang itu?"

Pavarell menghilang sejenak ke ruang bawah tanahnya, naik lagi kemudian membawa sebuah bungkusan kain hitam kira-kira sebesar seekor kucing. Ia meletakkannya di meja, tapi tidak langsung membukanya. Ia menutup semua tirai dulu sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap.

"Tidak gelap sempurna. Kalau malam hari, akan terlihat jelas," sahutnya, perlahan membuka bungkusan kain itu.

Tak ada yang aneh. Seperti sebuah patung, mungkin miniatur dari sebuah totem, warnanya kecoklatan, atau dulu mungkin berwarna-warni, tapi karena umurnya sudah tua, lama kelamaan menjadi kusam.

"—seperti ... patung biasa?"

Pavarell mengangguk. "Di tempat-tempat konservasi Indian-Eskimo akan ada banyak patung yang seperti ini, dijual sebagai cindera mata. Ini beda. Keluarkan EMF-mu—"

Sam merogoh saku jaketnya, penasaran.

Jarum EMF-nya bergerak dengan cepat.

Sam memandang Pavarell dengan takjub. Tapi Pavarell seperti belum puas, ia seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Dan benarlah. Dalam remang ruangan, daerah mata totem itu bersinar kemerahan.

"—berubah?" Sam tercengang.

Pavarell mengangguk puas. "Itu yang ingin kuperlihatkan. Kalau ia dibiarkan saja, tak akan ada apa-apa. Tapi kalau dicek—seperti dengan EMF meter, atau apapun sejenisnya, matanya akan berubah seperti itu."

Dean turut memperhatikan, penasaran. "Sudah kau coba mencari tahu—"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Sampai sekarang belum ketemu. Aku sudah mencoba membandingkan dengan suvenir yang banyak terdapat itu. Kubelah. Dan suvenir itu memang terbuat dari kayu biasa. Tapi ini, tak bisa dibelah. Kalau kau merabanya—"

Dean meraba patung itu. "Kayu biasa."

Pavarell mengangguk. "Tapi kau tak akan bisa membelahnya. Kalau patung ini didekatkan pada sebuah pisau, atau pahat, atau yang semacamnya, mata merah itu keluar lagi. Seperti yang ... terancam."

Pavarell duduk. Sam menjauhkan EMF-meternya. Warna merah itu memudar, dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Pavarell perlahan membungkus patung totem itu dengan kain yang tadi.

"Belum ada akibat yang—"

"Korban maksudmu?" Pavarell menjawab rasa penasaran Sam, "—sampai sekarang belum ada, untunglah. Yang jelas, aku bermaksud menemukan terlebih dahulu, kenapa bisa menyala begitu. Apakah berbahaya, dan kalau iya berbahaya, kita harus mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu."

Pavarell kembali ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan totem itu.

Dean sudah berdiri dan bersiap-siap ketika ia kembali ke ruang atas.

"Sekarang, kalian mau ke mana?"

"Mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan kota," Sam juga turut berdiri. "Kau mau ikut?"

Pavarell menggeleng. "Ada pekerjaan di bengkel. Tapi menjelang sore juga pasti sudah selesai."

"OK, nanti sore kami pulang," sahut Dean.

-o0o-

Fairbanks lumayan ramai ternyata. Puluhan perpustakaan yang di-search Sam dari internet membuat pusing Dean.

"Pilih satu saja," pintanya.

Sam menambahkan kata 'Eskimo' pada entry search, dan itu menyaring pilihannya. Satu perpustakaan dia pilih, yang terdekat.

Tidak begitu lama mereka mencari, mereka mendapatkannya. Totem yang persis seperti yang ada di rumah Pavarell, hanya ini berwarna-warni. Bentuknya seperti anjing laut, beruang kutub, dan ular melingkar. Warna-warnanya didominasi oleh warna putih, walau warna lain juga ada. Kalau dilihat selintas, tidak akan sama dengan yang ada pada Pavarell, tetapi kalau dibayangkan sudah lama, dan warnanya sudah kusam, persis juga.

Yang membawa Sam pada satu pertanyaan. Totem itu biasanya warnanya tahan lama, karena pewarnaannya alami. Kenapa yang ada pada Pavarell itu sampai begitu kusam? Kalau itu cindera mata, mungkin saja kusam, karena buatannya lebih komersial daripada totem asli. Tapi mengingat bahannya, tidak mungkin. Sepertinya totem ini asli. Atau ... sudah lama?

Sam mencari-cari jawabannya, tapi sampai waktu makan siang, belum dapat juga.

"Aku lapar," sahut Dean, "kita cari makan dulu—"

"Okey."

Dan mereka berdua mencari kedai cepat saji di sekitar perpustakaan.

Baru saja beberapa suap, terdengar suara sirine meraung. Sebuah ambulans melaju, kemudian melambat ketika membelok ke salah satu rumah. Berhenti di situ. Ternyata di situ sudah ada mobil sheriff. Memasang garis kuning. Satu-satu penduduk berkumpul di situ

Dean melihat pada Sam, dan Sam melihat pada Dean. Keduanya kemudian keluar dari kedai, ikut berkerumun dengan massa.

Tak lama petugas membawa tandu jenazah dan dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. Mengurus ini-itu, dan ambulans pun melaju lagi.

"FMH?" Sam mengeja nama ambulansnya. "Hey, Dean, kita tanya-tanya yuk ke sana—"

Air muka Dean seakan bertanya, tapi ia tak banyak berkata, hanya mengikuti Sam ke tempat parkir. Menstarter Impala-nya, dan melaju, mencoba mengikuti laju ambulans.

Sejalan dengan lajunya Impala, pelan-pelan Dean mulai menangkap pemikiran Sam. "Kau ingin menyelidiki kematian Amanda kemarin kan, ya?"

Sam tersenyum polos, tertangkap basah. "Habis, kau kelihatan kuyu begitu. Mentang-mentang dia cantik dan sexy, dan sudah memberikan tanda-tanda padamu. Jadi penasaran kan?"

Dean terkekeh. "Masih banyak yang lain, Sammy, masih banyak yang lain." Dean menambah kecepatan saat ambulans sudah terlihat, tapi nampaknya akan membelok. Tak mau ketinggalan jejak.

Begitu masuk ke lingkungan Fairbanks Memorial Hospital, sambil mencari tempat parkir, Dean melirik Sam, "Sebaiknya aku saja yang turun. Kau sudah dikenal, baik oleh tenaga kesehatan maupun sheriff. Tiap ada kesempata berbicara, kau yang maju. Mungkin mereka tidak begitu mengenalku. Jadi mungkin saja aku akan lebih berhasil—"

"Terserahlah—" Sam membuka tasnya, meraih laptop dan menyalakannya. "Aku cari di sini, kau cari di rumah sakit. Siapa tahu ada perawat sexy—"

Terkekeh keduanya.

Awalnya Sam asyik browsing mengenai totem, tapi lama-lama ia bosan juga. Dilihatnya arloji. Sudah nyaris tiga jam. Ada apa dengan Dean?

Sam sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket, ketika dilihatnya Dean keluar dari pintu samping yang kecil.

Seperti terburu-buru, ia masuk ke mobil, menyalakan mesin, dan keluar dari halaman parkir. Tanpa bicara. Sam terdiam saja, ia sudah hapal akan kelakuakn kakaknya itu.

Benar saja, tidak jauh mobil mencari tempat parkir lagi, dan berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sam bertanya penasaran.

Tanpa bicara, Dean mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya. Nomer telepon.

Wajah Sam berkerut.

Tapi Dean tak mampu menahan tawa, dan meletuslah tawanya. "Itu nomer telepon Heddie, perawat se—"

"Deeeeean!"

Dean masih tertawa, tapi sudah berusaha menghentikannya, "OK, OK. Bukan itu. Tapi itu juga ada hubungannya, Heddie berjanji akan menghubungiku kalau dia mendapat informasi baru," kini Dean mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dari balik jaketnya. Memberikannya pada Sam.

"Kau benar, Sam, kita harusnya menjadi detektif kriminal. Ada satu peristiwa kriminal yang sedang terjadi disini, walau aku tak tahu apa."

Sam tak berkata-kata. Ia mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari dalam amplot coklat itu. Laporan kematian. Ada juga rekam medik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat ini?"

"Heddie."

Sam mengangguk. Itulah makanya Dean keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit, untuk membaca laporan yang sebenarnya tak bisa didapatkan begitu saja.

Halaman demi halaman. Sam mengangkat wajah yang sudah berkerut berlapis-lapis. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Dean menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga tak tahu, Sammy."

Sam melihat lagi halaman-halaman fotokopian itu. "Yang aku tahu, anak kembar satu telur saja punya sidik jadi yang berbeda. Yang ini, tiga orang punya sidik jari yang sama? Dan anehnya, terkumpul di rumah sakit yang sama?"

Dean mengangguk, tangannya memainkan dagunya. "Itulah. Amanda Schell, datang dari Seattle—menurut polisi ia datang dari California. Karena artis kelas bawah, tentu saja tak cukup punya uang untuk naik pesawat ke Alaska, dan memutuskan naik mobil saja. Mustang itu mobil kawan laki-lakinya."

Dean menunjuk halaman yang lain, "Brandon Smith, mahasiswa, dari Iowa, naik bis ke Fairbanks. Begitu turun di perhentian bis, orang menyangka ia terpeleset di tangga bis, dan jatuh ke aspal, tapi ternyata ia sudah tak bernyawa. Tak ada luka, tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Petugas medis memperkirakan stroke. Memang ia masih muda, tapi konon penyakit stroke sekarang bisa menyerang siapa saja."

Sam memisah halaman berikutnya, "Yang ini?"

"Ini yang tadi di rumah dekat perpustakaan, Jordi Heath. Programer komputer. Ia masih tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya, tapi kamarnya di pavilyun karena sering pulang malam. Tadi ibunya berulang kali mengetuk pintunya, akan menyuruhnya makan, tapi tak ada jawaban. Tapi suara musik dan sebagainya, tetap keras sebagaimana biasa. Ibunya mengintip dari jendela, sepertinya Jordi duduk di depan komputer, tapi tak menjawab panggilannya. Curiga, ibunya membuka dengan kunci cadangan, dan menemukan anaknya sudah tak bernyawa, masih dalam posisi mengetik di keyboard."

Kening Sam berkerut, halaman-halaman fotokopian itu dilihat-lihatnya lagi. Dan, "Dean, kau lihat tanggal lahirnya?"

Dean mengangguk. "Ya. Tanggal lahir sama, sidik jari sama. Jam kematian juga sama,"

Sam buru-buru meneliti halaman-halaman itu dengan seksama. "Ya. Jam kematian sama. Tiga orang dari tiga latar belakang, dari tiga negara bagian—"

Pandangan Sam menerawang, "Apakah—"

"—apakah masih akan ada korban yang lain, Sammy, itu juga yang menjadi pikiranku. Mari kita mencari ke rumah sakit lain. Tanggal lahir sama, meninggal pada saat yang sama—"

"Kita cari di internet saja, kurasa data rumahsakit di sini sudah _online_—" Sam kemudian sibuk mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu, mencari dan menelusuri. Dean mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sam sehingga terlihat jelas apa yang ada di layar laptop.

"Dapat dua orang," Sam menunjukkan pada nama yang ada di tabel, "tapi ini hanya ada tanggal lahir dan jam kematiannya saja, tak ada data sidik jari. Rupanya sidik jari ada di arsip rumah sakit, dan tak dimasukkan _online_—"

"Kita anggap saja sidik jarinya sama. Kau punya teori, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Kening Sam berkerut, matanya menatap ke arah layar, tapi ia tidak sedang melihat layar.

"Hm ... hm ..."

Seperti tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dean, Sam mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam _search engine_. Memilih-milih link. Membukanya. Membaca sekilas artikel-artikel yang terbuka. Menggeleng. Mengetikkan lagi kata-kata baru dalam _search engine_.

Dean sudah hapal kebiasaan adiknya itu, duduk bersandar, menutup matanya sejenak, menunggu hasil.

"—Dean—"

"Yup?" Dean langsung dalam posisi siaga.

"—mungkinkah mereka ... _kloning_?"

"_Kloning_? Tapi, bukankah _kloning_ pada manusia belum diperbolehkan?"

"Resminya demikian. Percobaannya saja belum boleh dilakukan pada manusia, hanya pada hewan saja."

"Dugaanmu?"

"Dugaanku, ada percobaan sembunyi-sembunyi dengan _kloning_ ini—"

"Masuk akal. Walau sedikit. Bagaimana dengan—jenis kelamin?"

"Belum terpikirkan. Mungkinkah—ilmuwannya mencoba-coba membuat satu seri anak-anak _kloning_ dengan gender berbeda?"

"Hm," Dean mencoba memahami apa yang sudah dipahami adiknya, "—jadi kalau _kloning_, harusnya—haruskah dikandung oleh satu ibu?"

"Teorinya begitu."

"Jadi lima anak? Wow!"

"Mungkin—lebih, Dean. Hanya saja kita belum tahu—"

Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Lalu, setelah beberapa saat, Dean menghidupkan mesin.

"Kita kembali saja dulu. Mungkin Pavarell punya ide tentang hal ini—"

"Okey."

Dari pusat kota ke kediaman Pavarell hanya memerlukan beberapa puluh menit, tetapi rasanya panjang. Keduanya sama-sama mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja mereka dapat. Agak susah diterima akal. Beberapa orang dengan tanggal lahir yang sama, meninggal di waktu yang sama, dan ternyata mereka punya sidik jari yang sama—

Tapi di tempat kediaman Pavarell, sudah menunggu kejutan yang lain.

-o0o-

"Apa yang mereka cari?" Sam berbisik, saat petugas medis dari FMH mengangkat tandu Pavarell ke dalam ambulans.

Dean tak menjawab, karena selain Sam tak perlu, ia juga tak tahu jawabannya.

Seorang polisi mendekati. "Kalian tak akan ke mana-mana kan?"

Sam menggeleng. "Kami akan tetap di sini, atau di rumah sakit menungguinya. Setidaknya sampai Pavarell bisa kembali—"

"Okey. Rumah sudah bisa dibereskan, penyelidikan sudah selesai. Tetapi kalau-kalau nanti ada pertanyaan—"

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih. Selamat sore."

"Sore."

Keduanya menatap hingga mobil sherif dan ambulans menghilang di tikungan, lalu saling berpandangan.

"Totem itu?" sahut keduanya nyaris bersamaan.

Setengah berlari keduanya menuju ruang bawah tanah. Turun dengan bergegas.

Tapi bungkusan totem itu ada di sana. Mengecek, jangan-jangan bungkusan itu hanya bungkusan yang serupa tanpa isi, mereka bersepakat membuka.

Totemnya masih ada.

Sam mengeluarkan EMF-meternya dan mendekatkan pada totem itu. Seperti saat pertama dikeluarkan, mata totem itu menjadi merah, jelas apalagi di ruang bawah tanah yang remang-remang.

Jadi, ini bukan sasaran pencurian. Atau mungkin para pencuri itu tak mengira kalau Pavarell menyimpannya di sini.

Dean membungkus totem itu kembali, menyimpannya seperti sediakala. Lalu mereka naikke atas, menutup tingkap dan menguncinya.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka cari?" tanya Sam menggantung. Ia memunguti barang-barangyang berserakan di lantai, menempatkan mereka sebisanya agar seperti tadi.

Sudah gelap ketika mereka selesai membereskan rumah Pavarell—sebisanya. Dean membuka lemari dapur, mencari makanan kaleng, dan memanaskannya. Mereka makan, Dean sambil membuka halaman-halaman yang tadi ia fotokopi di rumah sakit, Sam browsing ke sana ke mari sambil mengecas laptopnya.

"Kloning pertama kali dipublikasikan 1984," sahut Sam, membaca sambil lalu artikel-artikel yang diperoleh saat browsing. "Tahun lahir mereka—1985?"

"Yups!"

"Mungkinkah—mereka hasil kloning yang diproduksi diam-diam?"

"Mungkin."

"Tapi—kenapa mereka harus berkumpul di Alaska?"

Sam memandang Dean. Dean memandang Sam.

"Laboratorium yang memproduksi mereka ada di Alaska?" sahut mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Tunggu!" Dean mengeluarkan buku alamat Amanda dari saku jaketnya, dan membuka-buka halamannya, "—rasanya pernah kubaca ada nomer telepon lab—" dan ia tiba di halaman itu, "—ini—"

"—Inuit Laboratory?" Sam membaca keheranan, "—bukannya Inuit itu suku Indian? Eskimo?"

Tapi dengan tangkas ia mengetikkan nama itu di search engine-nya. Muncul sederetan link. Ditelusuri dengan hati-hati.

"—Dean—"

Dean memiringkan badannya agar bisa turut membaca temuan Sam. "—ditutup karena kesulitan keuangan sejak 1989—"

Mereka saling memandang.

"Ada alamatnya? Tak ada alamatnya di buku Amanda," Dean nyengir.

Tentu saja. Mereka berpikiran sama. Laboratorium yang sudah ditutup, dan tak akan ada yang mengira masih ada kegiatan di sana.

Sam menelusuri artikel yang baru saja dibaca. "Ini ada." Dibacakannya, dan Dean mencatatnya dalam selembar notes yang diambilnya.

"Ayo!"

-o0o-

Malam gelap, tidak banyak cahaya. Belum lagi dingin menggigil menusuk. Dean hati-hati membelokkan Impala-nya ke lokasi.

Seperti banyak lokasi yang sudah terbengkalai, lokasi ini juga tak terawat. Pagar yang mengelilinginya sudah banyak yang compang-camping. Lebih berfungsi sebagai penanda batas saja, tidak berfungsi sebagai penjaga keamanan. Daun yang berguguran menumpuki di mana-mana. Bangunan-bangunan yang sudah tak terurus, tak berbentuk lagi. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, ada banyak sarang laba-laba, sarang burung, dan sebagainya.

Dean memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan, di bawah sebuah pohon, agar tidak mencolok. Ia dan Sam turun, mendekati pintu gerbang dan mencoba membukanya. Sudah bisa diduga, sia-sia. Mungkin gemboknya karatan. Jadi Dean mencari lubang di pagar, masuk ke sana bersama Sam.

Sam menyenter ke sana ke mari. Kelihatannya tak ada yang mencurigakan. Dean mendekati salah satu bangunan dan mengintip dari apa yang mungkin dulunya disebut jendela.

Kosong.

Tentu saja, dalam kasus bangkrut, biasanya barang-barang berharga yang kecil dan mudah dipindahkan, sudah dijual terlebih dahulu. Jadi, bangunan-bangunan ini kosong. Entah kenapa tanahnya tidak dijual juga. Mungkin milik pribadi seseorang yang tak mempedulikan uang. Atau tak laku-laku.

Dean memberi isyarat, dan mereka maju ke bangunan-bangunan kosong itu. Memilih satu, mereka masuk.

Sebenarnya harapan untuk menemukan sesuatu di sana tipis, melihat keadaan bangunan itu. Tapi demi memenuhi rasa perasaan, mereka masih mencari-cari.

Menepis-nepis sarang laba-laba, mereka masuk. Kemungkinan bangunan ini bangunan utama kalau melihat besarnya. Masuk ke ruang-ruang berikutnya yang sama kotornya. Nyaris saja mereka menghentikan kegiatannya kalau saja mereka tidak masuk ke ruangan berikutnya.

Sam menemukan pintu yang terkunci. Berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain yang kuncinya mudah didobrak karena sudah tua, pintu ini kokoh kuncinya. Menggugah kepenasaranan.

Berdua mereka mendobrak pintunya.

Ruang itu bersih. Seperti yang dirawat secara teratur setiap hari. Meja yang mengkilap, tumpukan kertas dokumen tanpa debu.

Terheran-heran, Sam dan Dean masuk, dan memeriksa.

Benar-benar bersih, asli seperti disapu setiap hari, perabotan dilap, dispenser airnya seperti baru diganti. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Pertanyaannya tepatnya, dari mana datangnya orang yang membersihkannya, karena semua ruangan yang mengelilinginya kotor tak terawat, tak ada jejak pernah dilewati. Ruangan itu sendiri punya dua jalan masuk, satu yang tadi didobrak Dean bersama Sam, dan satu lagi. Keduanya nampak digerendel dari dalam.

Jadi, ruangan ini dibersihkan oleh siapa dan lewat mana?

Sam memandang Dean, Dean memandang Sam. Mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kemungkinan, ada pintu rahasia," sahut Sam, "ruangan rahasia, semacam lorong menuju entah ke mana—"

"Ayo kita cari kalau begitu—"

Dan mereka berdua menelusuri tiap inci ruangan itu, mencari kemungkinan tiba-tiba saja ada pintu rahasia yang tiba-tiba menjeblak—

"Kalian mencari apa?"

Dean yang sedang berjongkok memeriksa bawah meja, bangkit mendengar suara itu, disambut benda berat di belakang kepala, dan semuanya gelap.

-o0o-

Mata Dean menangkap seberkas sinar. Sepertinya ruangan ini remang-remang. Di mana ia? Sedang apa—

Dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya terkumpul.

Ia terikat di sebuah kursi. Nampaknya bukan kusi biasa, tetapi kursi yang tertanam di lantai. Ia menoleh kiri-kanan, dan Sam juga kelihatannya terikat di kursi yang sama dengannya. Ia berusaha memberontak, melepaskan diri, tapi ikatannya kencang.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean berusaha memanggilnya.

"Ia tak apa-apa, percayalah."

Dean mencari asal suara itu. Dan nyaris tak percaya.

Seorang laki-laki terduduk di kursi roda. Sepertinya bukan kursi roda biasa karena ada alat semacam alat sensor suara untuk menerima perintah. Ia sepertinya benar-benar lumpuh, karena tangan dan kakinya tak bisa bergerak.

Terkekeh, ia berbicara pada sensor suaranya, "—maju—". Kursi rodanya berjalan maju mendekati Dean, dan berhenti saat ia menyuruh berhenti.

Dean melongo.

Orang seperti ini, dan ia bisa dilumpuhkan, Sam juga, dan diikat tanpa daya begini?

Ia terkekeh.

"Panggil saja aku Jumbo. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa nama asliku, yang aku tahu aku selalu dipanggil dengan nama itu."

Sam bergerak, sepertinya ia mulai sadar.

"Ah, kalian sekarang sudah sadar. Baiklah. Aku tak tahu siapa kalian, tapi yang aku tahu kalian ini sangat penuh perhatian pada kami."

"Kalian? Siapa kalian?"

"Masa kau tak tahu? Ada cewek cantik yang bernama Amanda Schell, ada seorang mahasiwa bernama Brandon Smith, ada seorang programmer—"

"Jadi kalian benar-benar kloning?"

"Oh!" alis matanya naik, seolah terkejut akan kata-kata Dean, "—kloning. Itu kata yang sangat kasar. Mungkin kalau kalian menggantinya sebagai—saudara secawan—"

Ia meneruskan, "—kami ini dibuat di sini, dan dipisah-pisahkan di cawan petri—" ia merujuk pada nama alat laboratorium, "lalu dimasukkan lagi ke tempat yang sama, ditanam pada rahim yang sama, dan kami dilahirkan sebagai kembar enam—"

"Komputer utama," perintah Jumbo pada sensor suaranya, dan kursi rodanya maju ke seperangkat komputer besar dan tersambung ke segala macam alat. Dean memperhatikan bahwa ruangan ini di sekelilingnya tersusun dari komputer dan komputer.

"Oya. Kalian pasti ingin tahu. Pertama, suruhanku yang mengacak-acak rumah temanmu dan membatnya pingsan sedikit. Aku hanya ingin mencari buku alamat Amanda, memastikan ia tidak menunjukkan tempat persembunyianku ini. Tapi—apa boleh buat. Lagiapula kalian sudah kutangkap."

"Lalu, ruangan ini ada tepat di bawah ruangan yang sedang kalian selidiki tadi," ia mendekati kontrol utama komputer dan mengucapkan serangkaian kode yang membuat komputer itu melakukan sesuatu.

Dari sudut tempat terlihat adanya sebuah pintu kaca, keluar sebuah –sepertinya sebuah kendaraan mini. Mobil dengan satu penumpang sepertinya. Er ... dua buah kendaraan ternyata. Yang satu berhenti di ujung ruangan, sedang yang satu lagi terus melaju mendekati tempat Sam diikat.

"Tepatnya, kami ini dilahirkan karena ada percobaan oleh si Tua itu," matanya menatap sebuah pigura foto di meja keyboard. Dean mencoba mengingat-ingat, siapa lelaki yang berjas lab itu, tapi ia menyerah. Ia melirik pada Sam, ia pun menggeleng.

Jumbo terkekeh. "Kalian tak akan tahu. Namanya tak pernah dibicarakan orang. Tapi ia adalah salah satu dari tim kloning yang melahirkan Dolly—domba kloning yang menggegerkan dunia itu. Oh, baru segitu saja dunia sudah geger, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu bahwa Si Tua itu sudah berhasil mengkloning manusia?"

Ia terkekeh lagi. "Aku tak tahu jelasnya, yang pasti Si Tua itu membuat laboratorium di sini, dan membuat serangkaian percobaan. Di antaranya, kami terdiri dari dua gender, kalau kau lihat, ada dua wanita, dan tiga pria."

Kekehnya berubah menjadi semacam jeritan, membuat orang merinding. "Dua gender katamu? Tidak. Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku tak tahu aku ini pria atau wanita, kau mau menebak?"

"—pria?" tebak Dean asal.

"Penampilan pria, tapi aku punya rahim, punya alat reproduksi wanita. Tapi aku juga punya alat reproduksi pria. Kau mau menyebut aku pria atau wanita?"

Dean memandang Sam, Sam memandang Dean.

Terkekeh lagi, berkata sinis, "Kau tahu? Di satu pihak, pemerintah benar, kloning manusia akan banyak akibatnya, yang mungkin takkan bisa ditanggung manusia—" matanya menyala-nyala. "Kau tahu, Amanda adalah aktris kami. Ia pandai berakting, suaranya merdu, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia belum juga menjadi artis top. Jordi, programmer yang canggih. Ia yang membuat sebagian program di komputer ini. Brandon, mahasiswa hukum jenius, usianya baru 21 sama seperti kami semua, tapi sudah sedang mengerjakan disertasinya. Ester, dia sangat pandai memasak, mencicip sedikit saja makanan baru, ia pasti akan bisa membuatnya. Lalu Hugo, dia Superman kami, dia kuat mengangkat apa saja—"

Setengah meraung, dia meneruskan, "—dan aku, aku sampah dari semuanya! Kau pernah melihat film Twins? Arnold Schwarzenegger dan Danny deVito?" ia terkekeh setengah menangis, "—akulah Danny deVito-nya. Semua hal yang jelek-jelek, masuk ke tubuhku. Si Tua itu tak pernah sengaja—ia selalu meratap begitu—tapi itulah kenyataannya. Enam bayi, lima sempurna, dan satu lagi adalah tempat sampah bagi kelimanya. Kau lihat tubuhku? Kau bingung akan genderku?"

"Untung si Tua itu cepat mati. Dan untung saja kelima saudaraku—yang sudah disebar di berbagai negara bagian—sangat sayang padaku, mereka sering menengokku dan menolongku dengan apa saja yang menjadi keahlian mereka." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "—ini semuanya merupakan hasil karya mereka. Awalnya."

Airmukanya berubah serius, "—tapi mereka sudah mulai berulah akhir-akhir ini. Mereka mulai ngomong macam-macam tentang keberadaan kita, dan apakah aku akan diekspos ke dunia luar! Hah! Aku paling benci eksposur! Aku senang seperti sekarang, menjadi dalang di belakang layar! Jadi, setelah aku mendapat hampir semuanya, program canggih dari Jordi, dana dari Amanda, dan sebagainya, aku memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka—" ia tertawa dalam airmuka serius, menjadikan wajahnya sangat mengerikan.

"Kami punya—perangkat kalau kau mau menyebutnya begitu. Itu ada dalam otak kami. Kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan yang lain, aku tinggal memikirkan mereka, dan mereka akan merasakannya dalam otak mereka. Kau boleh menyebutnya—saling keterhubungan—"

"Untuk apa—kenapa kau harus membunuh mereka?" wajah Sam terlihat jijik.

"Pertama, aku tak ingin mereka menyebut-nyebutku dalam rencana mereka untuk bicara pada media. Aku tak ingin dikenal dunia sebagai tempat sampah," ia berbicara berapi-api, "—dan yang kedua, yang paling ingin kulakukan sebenarnya adalah menguji alat pembunuh yang baru saja kutemukan," matanya berkilat.

"Alat pembunuh?"

"Ya. Yang paling canggih. Kau tahu, si Tua itu meninggalkan banyak penelitian yang separuh selesai. Aku membaca-bacanya, dan meneruskan banyak di antaranya. Salah satunya itu. Si Tua itu membuat kami saling keterhubungan lewat salah satu neuron dari sekian milyar neuron di otak. Aku membuatnya otomatis tersambung dengan sekian banyak neuron di jantung—"

"Aku belum mengerti—" Dean memandang agak lemot.

"Keterhubungan itu memicu neuron saudara-saudaranya, membuatnya ingin kembali, ingin bertemu. Tapi si Jumbo ini memodifikasinya menjadi memicu salah satu syaraf di jantung. Begitu ia mengaktifkan neuronnya, pemicu di jantung juga aktif, dan—" jelas Sam.

"Itu yang membuat mereka berlima punya tanggal, bahkan jam kematian yang sama?" Dean baru mengerti.

"Baru mengerti kau ya," Jumbo terkekeh lagi. "Hipotesis pertama terbukti, teori bisa dikembangkan. Sekarang, aku mau mencoba hipotesisku yang lain—" sebelum Sam dan Dean mengerti betul apa maksud kalimatnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada sensor suaranya. Tiba-tiba, dari sekian panel yang ada di belakang Sam, sebuah membuka, keluar sesuatu seperti tangan robotik, memegang sesuatu seperti suntikan besar, menyuntikkannya dengan cepat pada pembuluh darah di leher—

Dean berseru, saat Sam juga hendak berteriak karena sakit dan kaget, tapi baru setengah seruannya, ia sudah terkulai.

Jumbo mengucapkan sesuatu lagi pada sensor suaranya, dan kursi Sam meninggi, menyamakan dengan ketinggian kendaraan yang tadi mendekat, kemudian seperti memindahkan Sam ke dalam kendaraan itu.

"Sammy!" teriak Dean, "Jumbo, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dean berteriak setengah putus asa, mengeliat-geliat berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Lihat saja nanti," sahut Jumbo, membisikkan sesuatu lagi pada sensor suaranya, dan kedua kendaraan dari ujung berbeda itu berpace dengan kecepatan tinggi, fokus mereka seperti akan saling bertabrakan—

"SAMMY!!"

Sementara itu Sam yang sudah pulih dari pingsan sementaranya, hanya bisa terpaku ngeri memandang kendaraan itu menuju tepat ke arahnya—

—dan dalam hitungan persekian detik, kedua kendaraan itu saling bertabrakan—sama sekali tidak bersentuhan ternyata, karena kendaraan yang ditumpangi Sam seperti melebur masuk ke dalam wujud kendaraan satunya, persis seperti film kartun, tak bisa disentuh, atau tepatnya seperti berwujud hologram, masuk ke dalam wujud kendaraan yang satu—kemudian terus melewatinya—

Kedua Winchester itu hanya bisa melongo sementara Jumbo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ada beberapa detik di mana Dean dan Sam melongo sementara Jumbo terus tertawa. Tetapi kemudian ia berhenti.

"Tahukah kau? Sumber keuangan sudah di tangan! Aku tinggal membuatnya secara massal, dan menjualnya ke negara-negara bagian yang penuh dengan kemacetan, New York, Chicago, atau bahkan ke luar negeri, ke India, ke Indonesia—" wajahnya berubah menjadi serius lagi. "Aku harus memperhitungkannya lagi, tapi dengan program yang dibuat Jordi, kurasa itu mudah. Lalu, masih ada lagi penelitian si Tua yang masih belum kuperiksa, tapi itu semua akan menjadi sumber keuangan—" ia tersenyum mengerikan.

Wajahnya masih berimajinasi akan apa yang akan ia dapat, ketika Sam memberi isyarat. Ikatan tangannya sudah longgar satu. Dengan horor, Dean mencoba tidak melihat pada tangan Sam agar Jumbo tidak tertarik juga melihat ke sana. Benar, Jumbo tidak melihat ke tangan Sam. Bahkan ia seperti tak hirau pada Sam, ia melah mendekat pada Dean, dan tersenyum keji.

"Mau apa kau?" Dean bergerak-gerak berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi Jumbo membisikkan satu kata lagi pada sensor suaranya, dan hampir sama seperti Sam tadi, panel di belakang Dean membuka, tangan robotik keluar dari panel di sana, dan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Dean.

"DEAAAAN!!"

Untungnya kali ini ia tidak pingsan. Untungnya Sam sudah berhasil melepaskan diri. Dengan cepat ia berguling ke arah Jumbo, menggulingkan kursi rodanya membuat ia berteriak penuh angkara murka!

Tapi Sam tak mempedulikannya, secepat kilat menuju Dean, melepas Dean, dan dalam hitungan detik itu baru sadar kalau Jumbo bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit menuju kursi rodanya. Nyaris refleks Sam berbalik, menyentuh tombol yang menghidupkan kendaraan satu penumpang yang terdekat. Yang dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian menuju Jumbo dan menghabisinya —

-o0o-

Dengan terengah-engah mereka berlari menuju Impala yang terparkir di luar pagar.

"Tak kukira, dia mengacak-acak rumah Pavarell hanya untuk itu. Kukira—" Dean tersengal-sengal. Berhenti sejenak di sisi pintu mobil, membungkuk mengambil napas.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Suntikan tadi tak membawa akibat?" Sam juga masih terengah-engah, tapi khawatir melihat kakaknya.

Dean menggeleng. Merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari kunci. Gemetar mencoba memasukkannya di lubang kunci pintu. Akhirnya masuk juga. Pintu terbuka, keduanya masuk. Dean berkonsentrasi lagi untuk memasukkan kunci kontak, dan menyalakan mobil. Keduanya kemudian berlalu.

Belum lama, terdengar suara ledakan teredam—

"Sam, kau pikir itu Jumbo?"

Sam menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja kendaraan tadi menabrak perangkat-perangkat komputer dan perangkat listrik lain. Lagipula kita tidak tahu apa saja yang dia simpan di ruang bwah tanahnya, apakah ada bom atau tidak—"

Dean tak berkata-kata lagi, hanya menambah kecepatan kendaraannya agar cepat tiba di kediaman Pavarell.

-o0o-

"Jadi, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang totem itu ya?" sahut Pavarell, berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hari itu ia sudah boleh pulang, luka-lukanya sudah menuju kesembuhan.

Sam mengangguk. "Yang dicari justru buku alamat yang dikantungi Dean. Beda kasus," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Pavarell turut tertawa.

"Tapi, walau demikian, kukira akan lebih baik kalau totem itu dibawa saja olehmu. Berikan pada Bobby, ia akan tahu bagaimana merawatnya. Aku ini bukan Pemburu, hanya pernah hidup dalam satu rumah bersama beberapa Pemburu selama beberapa waktu, dan itu sudah cukup membuatku jadi gila—"

Sam terkekeh lagi. "Apalagi menyimpan barang-barang mereka ya? Baru sekali saja kau sudah langsung masuk rumahsakit—"

Keduanya tertawa lagi.

Tapi ada yang kurang. Sam menengok ke belakang. Dean mengikuti langkah mereka sambil diam, tidak ikut tertawa. Jelas sedang melamun.

"Dean—" Sam memanggil.

"Haa? Oh ya, ada apa"

Jelas ia terkejut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Dean menggeleng.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah sakit, masuk ke dalam Impala, menuju kediaman Pavarell.

-o0o-

"Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggalkan?" Dean menyimpan tas duffelnya di dalam bagasi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, lagipula tiap hari ada saja pelanggan yang datang, jadi kalau ada sesuatu denganku, mayatku akan cepat ditemukan—"

Bwahaha! Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Hati-hati saja membawa totem itu—"

"Kau bilang kalau ia tak merasa ada bahaya, ia akan tetap diam. Kukira ia akan tertidur pulas sepanjang jalan sampai ke rumah Bobby—" sahut Sam. Mereka tertawa lagi. Berjabat tangan, Sam dan Dean masuk ke dalam Impala, dan melaju.

_Cross border_ lagi—

Tapi baru saja beberapa jam mengendarai, Dean berhenti. Di pinggir jalan.

"Dean, ada apa?"

"Ganti menyetir," sahutnya pendek.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Dari kemarin kulihat kau terdiam terus. Benar tak apa-apa?"

Dean menggeleng. "Hanya kurang enak badan saja—"

"Sebaiknya nanti kita periksa dokter. Paling tidak agar kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa. Kita kan tidak tahu, apa yang disuntikkan Jumbo padamu—"

"OK. Nanti saja kalau sudah tiba di tempat Bobby—"

Sam ingin menambahkan lagi, tapi Dean sudah mengambil posisi meringkuk, menutup matanya, jadi ia terdiam. Melajukan Impala lagi. Berusaha agar cepat, tapi tak terasa.

Perjalanan kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya.

-o0o-

Begitu sampai di rumah Bobby, Dean langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Agak lama baru ia keluar.

Bobby mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa dia begitu?"

Sam mengangkat bahu, menggelengkan kepala. "Waktu di laboratorium Jumbo, yang kuceritakan lewat telepon itu, si Jumbo menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya. Aku tak tahu itu apa. Aku sudah bilang untuk periksa dokter, tapi dia menolak, nanti katanya kalau sudah di sini saja—"

"Ya, sudah." Bobby menyuruh Sam menyimpan totem yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Jadi, Pavarell memilih kita untuk menyimpannya, hm?" Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang rupanya sudah disiapkan, apalagi karena Sam sudah menelepon sedari kemarin.

"Pada umumnya totem dibuat untuk tujuan perlindungan. Tapi bisa saja ia dibuat untuk tujuan menyerang, walau ini jarang—" Bobby membuka-buka bukunya, mencari gambar yang sesuai, yang mirip dengan totem yang dibawa Sam.

"Ini—walaupun aku tak tahu mengapa warnanya bisa sepudar itu. Seperti yang di-ampelas—" sahut Sam

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, seperti warna yang tercelup dalam air beberapa waktu lamanya, seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya ada di dasar laut atau dasar sungai—"

"Bobby, tapi kupikir kalau kayu berada di dalam air untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, justru akan menjadi lapuk, kan? Coba kau raba kayunya—"

Bobby menurut, meraba kayunya. "Seperti—seperti sangat kuat. Seperti bukan kayu, seperti dibuat dari beton—"

"Nah itulah. Sekarang coba lihat—" Sam mengeluarkan EMF-meternya, "Dean—"

Dean yang sedari tadi hanya duduk memandang mereka, berdiri dan tanpa suara menutup tirai, mematikan lampu. Sam kemudian mendekatkan EMF-meternya. Seperti yang mereka lihat waktu masih bersama Pavarell, mata totem itu menjadi merah.

"Hm," Bobby mengangkat tangannya, memainkannya di pucuk hidungnya, "sepertinya ia merasa terancam—"

Sam menjauhkan EMF-meternya, Dean otomatis membuka lagi tirai dan menyalakan lampu.

"Merasa terancam?" Dean untuk pertama kali membuka mulut. "Seperti hidup, begitu? Seperti bernyawa?"

"Semacam itulah," Bobby seperti masih berpikir keras. "Pavarell menyimpannya di mana?"

"Di ruang bawah tanah—"

"Bijaksana," sahutnya, dan tiba-tiba ia seperti diingatkan pada sesuatu, "—Dean, kau sudah diperiksa dokter?"

"Belum," Dean menggeleng, "—lagipula aku tak merasa apa-apa. Mungkin hanya seperti suntikan yang diberikan pada Sam, ia menjadi punya efek hologram begitu, tapi itu juga hanya untuk beberapa waktu—"

"Efek hologram bagaimana?"

Sam menjelaskan bagaimana gilanya Jumbo, dan mungkin juga sama gilanya adalah Profesor yang dulu pernah menciptakan mereka. Ide-ide yang mengerikan.

"Kukira tadinya ia akan membunuh Sam dengan menabrakkan kendaraan itu, ternyata Sam dibuatnya menjadi seperti hologram, dan ia menabrakkan kendaraan itu tanpa menyentuh—"

Bobby menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil men-tsk-tsk. "Tapi memang kalau seorang sudah gila, didukung oleh dana dan alat, segalanya menjadi mungkin—" Ia melihat lagi pada Dean, "—sebaiknya kau diperiksa dokter. Jangan khawatir, ada dokter kenalanku, dan ia takkan bertanya macam-macam walau dari telingamu tumbuh tanaman kacang—"

Bobby terpaksa menghindar dari sambitan buku tebal, "Hoi, hoi, itu buku langka, tahu!"

Sorenya mereka pergi ke tempat praktek kenalan Bobby. Seorang wanita kulit hitam, tidak banyak bicara. Memeriksa keseluruhan secara teliti.

"Kalau dari pemeriksaan luar, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan sepertinya," katanya setelah pemeriksaan yang cukup lama. "Tapi untuk amannya, aku ambil urine dan darahmu ya?"

"Apa perlu?" tanya Dean.

"Terserah sih. Kalau aku sih mending periksa—"

Mengangkat bahu, Dean menerima tabung contoh air seni yang diberikan, dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Setelah itu juga ia diambil darahnya.

"Besok hasilnya aku kirim. Kalian ada di rumahnya Bobby?"

Berdua mereka mengangguk.

Keluar dari situ, Dean melempar kunci mobilnya pada Sam. "Kau saja yang nyetir—"

Sam melongo sejenak, tapi langsung duduk di kursi supir dan menyalakan mesin.

Ini tidak biasa. Sama sekali tidak biasa.

-o0o-

Setelah menyimpan totem itu baik-baik di ruang bawah tanah Bobby, mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain.

Dean membongkar-bongkar Impala, tetapi hanya sebentar. Kap mesinnya cepat-cepat ditutup, dan alat-alat mesin ia simpan di bagasi. Bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati Sam yang sedang membaca, ia langsung ke kamar mandi. Agak lama di sana, baru ia keluar lagi. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Dean, ada apa?"

Dean menggeleng. "Aku mau tidur dulu sejenak."

Ketika ia bangun beberapa waktu kemudian, Janice, dokter wanita yang kemarin, ada di ruang depan. Plus Sam dan Bobby. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan masalah serius.

"Ah, Dean," Bobby pertama kali melihatnya keluar kamar, "Janice ingin membicarakan—sesuatu—"

Heran, Dean duduk di kursi yang kosong.

Sam duluan yang bicara. "Dean, kau ingat waktu Jumbo membicarakan dirinya? Ia bilang kalau dia itu pria, tapi ia punya alat reproduksi wanita, sekaligus juga punya alat kelamin pria?"

Dean mengangguk, masih bingung kenapa.

Sam menatap Janice.

Janice mengambil kertas-kertas yang sepertinya tadi sedang dibaca oleh Sam dan Bobby. "Kau ini laki-laki, tapi dalam tes, hormon wanitamu jumlahnya sedang lebih banyak daripada hormon laki-laki—"

"—sedang lebih banyak?"

"Kemungkinan sifatnya sementara—"

"Jadi—itu sebabnya aku selama ini merasa tak enak—"

"Bukan itu saja, Dean. Ada sesuatu yang—benar-benar harus diperhatikan—" Janice memisahkan selembar kertas dari lembar-lembar yang lain dan menyerahkannya pada Dean.

"—ada kadar hormon _human Chorionic Gonadotropin_ (hCG)"

"Human—"

"_H__uman Chorionic Gonadotropin_. Hormon kehamilan, dan cukup banyak, 100 IU."

"Ke-kehamilan? Ah, jangan bercanda!"

Janice memandang Sam, dan Bobby. "Aku juga tak percaya, Dean. Aku sedang mencari literatur lain yang membahas tentang ini, tetapi gejala-gejalanya cocok. Kau cepat merasa lelah, mual dan muntah—"

"Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat menstruasi bulan ini—" ujar Dean sinis, tapi nyata bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan menyangkal.

Janice menghela napas. "Aku tahu pekerjaan kalian apa. Aku tahu pekerjaan Bobby sudah sedari lama. Itulah makanya ia berani menyuruhku memeriksamu, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tak beres."

Dean terdiam.

"Aku akan memeriksa, kira-kira suntikan yang diberikan padamu itu apa, walau kejadian kau disuntik ini sudah lama, sekitar seminggu. Selama itu, Bobby juga akan mencari kemungkinan hal ini mengandung unsur mistis atau tidak, soalnya—yah, kau tahu sendiri, pria hamil itu sama sekali di luar logika—"

Masih terdiam.

Sam dan Bobby juga seperti ingin membantu, tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Lalu sekarang—aku harus mengerjakan apa?" Dean bertanya pelan.

"Maksudmu, sehari-hari?"

Dean mengangguk.

"Hamil itu bukan penyakit," Janice tersenyum, "—biasanya aku mengatakan itu pada pasienku yang wanita."

Dean terpaksa tersenyum.

"—tetapi ia perlu keadaan khusus. Seperti tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat-berat, makan makanan yang seimbang gizinya, tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol apalagi narkoba—"

"—cheeseburger—boleh?"

Janice tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau cheeseburger buatan sendiri saja, lebih aman, sayurnya segar, dan tidak mengandung pengawet—"

"Harus pakai sayur?"

"Ya jelas dong, Dean, justru sayur yang harus banyak kau makan—" Sam memprotes.

Wajah Dean seperti mau dihukum mati saja. Sam tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Janice tersenyum. "Aku resepkan penguat kandungan ya. Walau aku sendiri belum tahu seperti apa kandunganmu," ia menuliskan resep. "Dan karena aku dokter umum, bukan dokter kandungan, aku tak punya USG. Tapi nanti akan aku atur jadwal untukmu di klinik temanku, dengan aku sebagai operator. Kalau tidak, nanti akan mengundang kecurigaan—"

Mau tak mau Dean mengangguk. Penasaran juga ia akan keadaan dirinya. Di mana bayinya nanti bergelung?

Janice memberikan resepnya. "Lalu, kalau kau muntah-muntah, makanlah sedikit tapi sering. Pagi-pagi, sebelum makan apa-apa, begitu bangun, makanlah crackers. Biasanya itu menolong. Lalu, kalau kau memang mau, makan saja makanan yang asam, acar, plum, grapefruit—apapun, biasanya menolong sehingga kau tak begitu merasa mual. Jadi kau bisa makan makanan utamanya."

"Susu bagaimana?" Sam bertanya.

Bobby tak mampu menahan tawa. Dean melotot padanya. Justru makin membuat Bobby meledak tawanya.

"Kalian ini—" sahutnya di tengah-tengah tawanya, "—persis—" tawa lagi, "seperti suami istri—" dan ia tertawa sampai terguling-guling.

-o0o-

"OK, karena kau bersikeras tetap ingin melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa, kukira kita akan bermarkas di rumah Bobby saja untuk sementara ini," Sam menerangkan.

"Kenapa harus bermarkas, kenapa tidak seperti biasa saja—" Dean sudah ingin protes.

"Karena ibu ha—ops, maaf, karena bapak hamil dalam trimester pertama itu rentan terhadap keguguran. Apalagi kalau perjalanan jauh."

Wajah Dean berubah murung.

"Ayolah Dean, ini kan hanya untuk sementara. Kalau sudah masuk bulan ke-4, kau relatif aman—"

Dean menarik napas panjang. "Oke," sahutnya nampak malas. "Sekarang, kita kerjakan apa?"

Sam menarik laptopnya ke sisi meja. "Pertama, aku mau browsing tentang kehamilan, pada pria ataupun bukan—"

Dean menggeleng. "Aku tak mau membaca tentang itu dulu—"

"Oke," Sam berusaha memaklumi, " Lalu, aku juga menemukan ini."

Sam menunjukkan beberapa halaman yang sudah di-bookmark. "Kau tertarik?"

Dean menggeser laptop menghadap dirinya. Membaca penuh perhatian.

"Tidak ada yang sama dengan mereka, usia, jenis kelamin, pekerjaan, status ekonomi, status perkawinan, yang sama hanyalah keadaan mayat mereka. Mereka mati jauh dari air, tapi badannya bengkak-bengkak seperti orang yang mati tenggelam—" Sam menjelaskan.

Dean menghela napas, "Tapi mereka juga berbeda negara bagian, Sammy. Kau sendiri yang menyarankan agar kita bermarkas sementara waktu—"

"Sori—"

Pintu samping terbuka. Bobby masuk. "Sammy, terjadi lagi. Kini di South Dakota—"

Sam memandang Dean. Dean memandang Sam.

"Kupikir—kupikir, bepergian sedikit juga tidak apa-apa—"

-o0o-

"Terima kasih," sahut Sam sambil menutup notesnya dan beranjak menuju saudaranya yang juga sama baru menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Tanpa bicara keduanya berjalan menuju Impala, masuk, dan meninggalkan TKP. Tidak ada yang bicara selagi mereka melaju.

"Sudah tiga orang jadinya," sahut Dean memecah keheningan. Tidak ada jawaban. Diliriknya adiknya, yang sedang membuka-buka catatan hasil wawancara tadi.

"Ada yang kau temukan?" tanyanya. Sam masih sibuk membanding-bandingkan kedua catatan, seperti tidak mendengar.

"Ada yang kau temukan?" ulang Dean.

"Hmh? Sebentar," ia menutup kedua catatan itu. "Ketiganya memang matinya aneh, seperti orang yang tenggelam, padahal mereka berada di tempat kering. Sepertinya ketiganya tak punya kesamaan, jenis kelamin berbeda, usia berbeda, warna kulit juga berbeda, pekerjaan berbeda ... mungkin mereka pernah tinggal di tempat yang sama? Nanti di tepat Bobby aku cari lebih jauh."

Dean mengangkat bahu. Memacu Impalanya lebih cepat agar segera tiba. Di tempat Bobby, Sam mungkin akan menemukan lebih banyak lagi, menyimpulkan hasil perburuan sehari penuh ini.

Sam tak banyak bersuara ketika mereka tiba. Ia kemudian menyiapkan makanan dan mereka makan tanpa suara. Membuka laptopnya dan mencari-cari dalam internet, sambil membuka-buka semua yang mereka dapat tiga hari ini.

Tiga korban, seorang kulit hitam besar berumur sekitar 50-tahunan. Seorang kulit putih muda 30-an. Seorang wanita keturunan Asia 20-an. Di 3 negara bagian. Dengan pekerjaan berbeda, dengan keadaan kesehatan berbeda, keadaan ekonomi berbeda.

Mereka mati dalam waktu yang berbeda. Satu-satunya yang sama hanyalah cara mereka mati. Persis sama seperti jika mereka mati tenggelam. Dan wajar jika ditemukan di sungai, kolam renang, atau laut. Hanya, ini ditemukan di tempat kering, di kamar mereka, di apartemen mereka, atau di tempat kerja.

Dean kemudian ikut mencari juga, mengobrak-abrik benda-benda pribadi korban yang mereka dapatkan sebagai barang bukti, tanpa tahu apa yang seharusnya mereka cari. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Hey, Sam ..."

Bersamaan waktunya, Sam mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Dean, dan, "Hey, Dean..."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Oke, kau duluan," sahut Dean.

"'Key. Mereka ternyata pernah bekerja di proyek yang sama. Eksplorasi Greenland. Meski dengan kapasitas yang berbeda. Tracy Leung, jadi penyelam. David Smith asisten peneliti. Kevin Williams—pria hitam itu—jadi tukang masak. Proyek ini kecil saja, dan menurut apa yang kubaca di sini, hasilnya tak begitu sukses."

"Bagus. Berarti menguatkan apa yang kutemukan," Dean menyorongkan tiga buku alamat, berbeda-beda. Yang satu buku amburadul, semua ditulis di situ; satu lagi rapi sistematis, yang satu lagi pink dan harum. Ia mengambilnya acak dari benda-benda peninggalan almarhum.

Sam nyaris tertawa. Buku alamat lagi. Tapi ia menelan tawanya ketika melihat apa yang ditemukan Dean.

Dean membuka pada alamat yang sama, yang ditulis ketiganya. Alamat seseorang. Namanya aneh. Torak.

Dean dan Sam berpandangan.

-o0o-

Tidak sulit menemukan alamatnya. Sebuah apartemen untuk kelas ekonomi menengah ke bawah yang ribut, penuh sesak. Saat Dean hendak memencet bel, belnya jatuh dari dudukannya di dinding. Terpaksa Dean mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula, dan mengetuk saja pintunya.

Seorang laki-laki sekitar 50 tahun, berkulit coklat seperti Indian, membuka pintu.

"Mr ... Torak?" Sam memastikan.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, belum membuka rantai penghalang pintunya, malah seperti yang sedang meneliti kedua tamunya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Er ..." entah kenapa Sam malah tidak menggunakan samaran yang mereka sudah rencanakan, "aku Sam Winchester, dan ini Dean kakakku. Kami ingin ..."

"Masuklah," katanya, melepaskan rantai penghalang pintu dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Dean ternganga, tapi Sam kemudian menggamitnya agar masuk. Torak kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka berdua masuk ke kamar yang satu lagi.

Keheranan, tapi mereka masuk saja. Ruangan itu temaram, dengan berbagai asesoris ala Indian, terka Sam, kesannya jadi ... agak kumuh. Kesan itu hilang seketika ketika Torak menyalakan lampu, lalu menyuruh mereka duduk di karpet di lantai.

"Aku sudah mendapat visi kalian akan datang," ia mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sam tidak bertanya dulu, "elang laut dan kuda hutan akan datang. Begitu katanya. Kau," ia menunjuk Dean, "klan kuda hutan. Dan adikmu itu klan elang laut," jelasnya.

Dean dan Sam berpandangan. "Klan?" tanyanya heran.

Torak tersenyum tipis. "Dahulu kala, sekitar 6.000 taun yang lalu, ada komunitas masyarakat di kawasan Eropa bagian ini," ia menunjuk wilayah tertentu di peta dunia yang tergantung di dinding. "Termasuk mereka yang ada di Greenland, termasuk yang ada di kawasan yang sekarang sudah menjadi wilayah Kanada. Masyarakat itu terbagi-bagi dalam beberapa klan," ujarnya. Ia duduk di hadapan mereka, sama di karpet, tapi di belakang meja pendek yang penuh barang-barang.

"Dan dari apa yang kuamati barusan, kau berasal dari klan kuda hutan sementara adikmu dari klan elang laut," tegasnya.

"Walaupun bersaudara, ... bisa dari klan yang berbeda?"

Torak tersenyum, "Bisa saja. Kalau ibumu dari klan A dan ayahmu dari klan B, maka kau harus membagi anakmu jadi dua. Kecuali kalau anakmu hanya satu."

Dean dan Sam mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi Sam langsung membelokkan pertanyaan.

"Mr Torak, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu …"

"Tentang ekspedisi Greenland itu kan?"

Sam mengangguk heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa …"

"… tahu? Sudah kubilang, ada visi datang padaku," Torak berdeham. "Lima tahun yang lalu, kami tergabung dalam penelitian di Greenland tentang artefak kuno. Penelitian biasa, menyingkap masyarakat kuno, bagaimana cara mereka hidup, cara mereka berpindah, dan sebagainya. Sampai kami menemukan Baiduri Api."

"Baiduri Api?"

Torak mengangguk. "Batu ini, jaman dahulu dipakai untuk membuka pintu pada kekuatan gelap. Semacam kunci untuk pintu ke Dunialain. Kerajaan para setan."

Kelihatannya Sam dan Dean masih tak mengerti, sehingga Torak melanjutkan.

"Dulu sekali, beribu tahun lalu, ada kelompok yang menamakan dirinya Pemakan Arwah. Kelompok ini lintas klan. Ketujuhnya merupakan dukun-dukun dari berbagai klan," Torak menghela napas. "Mulanya mereka hanya merupakan Penyembuh, dengan kekuatan khas bagi tiap dukun. Lama kelamaan mereka menginginkan kedudukan yang lain, yang lebih tinggi. Mereka ingin menguasai semua klan yang ada saat itu."

"Satu Pemakan Arwah itu sadar bahwa mereka akhirnya tersesat di jalan yang salah, dan ingin keluar dari kelompok itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Rekan-rekannya menghalanginya. Mereka harus tetap bertujuh. Lagipula, mereka sudah mendapatkan Baiduri Api, kunci untuk membuka Pintu ke Dunialain."

"Dunialain itu apa?" sela Sam.

"Dunialain itu alam di mana setan-setan dikurung."

Sam dan Dean saling berpandangan.

"Para Pemakan Arwah merasa yakin, mereka akan bisa mengendalikan setan-setan itu jika pintu dibuka, karena Baiduri Api itu juga berfungsi mengendalikan. Setan-setan itu takut pada Baiduri Api."

"Tetapi kemudian Pemakan Arwah yang ingin keluar itu, Fa, mencurinya," Torak melanjutkan, "terjadi pertempuran, kebakaran besar. Satu Pemakan Arwah tewas di sana, dan yang enam lagi terpencar-pencar. Begitu pula Baiduri Api. Jatuh dan pecah dalam pertempuran, satu bagian dipegang Fa, dan yang lain juga ada yang mengambilnya. Terpisah-pisah entah di mana."

Torak menghela napas lagi, "Fa melarikan diri bersama istri dan bayinya, tidak hidup bersama klan-klan, tapi mengasingkan diri. Istrinya kemudian meninggal, dan pada saatnya Fa juga tewas, menjadi korban salah satu Pemakan Arwah. Tapi Baiduri Api-nya selamat di tangan anaknya, Torak. Ya, orangtuaku memberiku nama Torak mengikuti namanya, berharap dalam hidupku akan melakukan sesuatu yang hebat seperti Torak itu," ia tertawa kecil.

"Tapi yang kulakukan selama ini hanya menjaga agar aku tidak punya catatan kriminal di kepolisian," tawanya berubah sinis, "kau tahu kan bagaimana buruk prasangkanya para kulit putih itu terhadap kulit berwarna, baik kulit hitam atau lainnya."

Ia meneruskan, "Jadi, Torak ini berhasil mengumpulkan tiga pecahan Baiduri Api dan memadamkannya. Untuk kau ketahui, batu ini bercahaya. Cahayanya bisa dilacak bahkan dari jauh sekalipun. Jika kau ingin memadamkannya, kau bisa menguburkannya di bawah tanah atau batu, tapi harus bersama satu jiwa."

Torak mengangguk, melihat Sam dan Dean menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Bersama satu jiwa, berarti ada kematian saat itu, disengaja atau tidak. Maka Baiduri Api akan padam, tak berfungsi lagi. Torak berhasil memadamkan tiga bagian, satu dengan nyawa dukun Klan Anjing Laut, Tenris; satu dengan dukun Kelelawar, Nef; dan satu lagi dengan nyawa dukun Ular, Seshru," jari-jarinya dikembangkan satu-satu saat ia menghitung.

"Dalam visi magang dukun Klan Gagak, batu itu pecah jadi tiga bagian. Jadi masyarakat saat itu merasa lega karena batu itu akhirnya bisa dilenyapkan. Tapi ternyata ada satu bagian lagi yang luput dari pantauan—"

Sam dan Dean saling memandang.

Torak melanjutkan, "—pecahan ini entah bagaimana bisa lolos. Dan masih ada sampai di abad ini." Ia menelan ludah, "—klise memang, tapi jika ada benda semacam ini di dunia, maka pasti akan ada yang memburunya—"

"Tapi setelah selama enam ribu tahun?"

Torak menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tak tahu. Di mana leluhur kita dulu menghormatinya, orang-orang jaman sekarang malah memburunya demi harta—"

"Hm," Dean menanggapinya dengan senyum sinis, "—di masa kini, segalanya bisa dikonversi dengan harta—"

Torak mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia seperti melihat sesuatu dari diri Dean, dan memandangnya lebih tajam, lekat-lekat—

"Apa?"

"Kau—seperti sedang membawa sesuatu—"

Dean memandang Sam. Berpikir bahwa orang ini kok bisa-bisanya mengetahui kalau dia sedang ha—

"Kau tak usah memberi tahu apa itu. Yang penting, jagalah baik-baik. Karena sesuatu itu bisa berakibat baik, tapi juga bisa berakibat buruk."

Dean bengong sejenak.


End file.
